A stent is an endoprosthesis scaffold or other device that typically is intraluminally placed or implanted within a vein, artery, or other tubular body organ for treating an occlusion, stenosis, aneurysm, collapse, dissection, or weakened, diseased, or abnormally dilated vessel or vessel wall, by expanding the vessel or by reinforcing the vessel wall. In particular, stents are quite commonly implanted into the coronary, cardiac, pulmonary, neurovascular, peripheral vascular, renal, gastrointestinal and reproductive systems, and have been successfully implanted in the urinary tract, the bile duct, the esophagus, the tracheo-bronchial tree and the brain, to reinforce these body organs. Two important current widespread applications for stents are for improving angioplasty results by preventing elastic recoil and remodeling of the vessel wall and for treating dissections in blood vessel walls caused by balloon angioplasty of coronary arteries, as well as peripheral arteries, by pressing together the intimal flaps in the lumen at the site of the dissection. Conventional stents have been used for treating more complex vascular problems, such as lesions at or near bifurcation points in the vascular system, where a secondary artery branches out of a larger, main artery, with limited success rates.
Conventional stent technology is relatively well developed. Conventional stent designs typically feature a straight tubular, single type cellular structure, configuration, or pattern that is repetitive through translation along the longitudinal axis. In many stent designs, the repeating structure, configuration, or pattern has strut and connecting members that impede blood flow at bifurcations. Furthermore, the configuration of struts and connecting members may obstruct the use of post-operative devices to treat a branch vessel in the region of a vessel bifurcation. For example, deployment of a first stent in the main lumen may prevent a physician from inserting a branch stent through the ostium of a branch vessel of a vessel bifurcation in cases where treatment of the main vessel is suboptimal because of displaced diseased tissue (for example, due to plaque shifting or “snow plowing”), occlusion, vessel spasm, dissection with or without intimal flaps, thrombosis, embolism, and/or other vascular diseases. As a result, the physician may choose either to insert a stent into the branch in cases in which such additional treatment may otherwise be unnecessary, or alternatively the physician may elect not to treat, or to “sacrifice”, such side lumen. Accordingly, the use of regular stents to treat diseased vessels at or near a vessel bifurcation may create a risk of compromising the benefit of stent usage to the patient after the initial procedure and in future procedures on the main vessel, branch vessels, and/or the bifurcation point.
A regular stent is designed in view of conflicting considerations of coverage versus access. For example, to promote coverage, the cell structure size of the stent may be minimized for optimally supporting a vessel wall, thereby preventing or reducing tissue prolapse. To promote access, the cell size may be maximized for providing accessibility of blood flow and of a potentially future implanted branch stent to branch vessels, thereby preventing “stent jailing”, and minimizing the amount of implanted material. Regular stent design has typically compromised one consideration for the other in an attempt to address both. Problems the present inventors observed involving side branch jailing, fear of plaque shifting, total occlusion, and difficulty of the procedure are continuing to drive the present inventors' into the development of novel, non-conventional or special stents, which are easier, safer, and more reliable to use for treating the above-indicated variety of vascular disorders.
Although conventional stents are routinely used in clinical procedures, clinical data shows that these stents are not capable of completely preventing in-stent restenosis (ISR) or restenosis caused by intimal hyperplasia. In-stent restenosis is the reoccurrence of the narrowing or blockage of an artery in the area covered by the stent following stent implantation. Patients treated with coronary stents can suffer from in-stent restenosis.
Many pharmacological attempts have been made to reduce the amount of restenosis caused by intimal hyperplasia. Many of these attempts have dealt with the systemic delivery of drugs via oral or intravascular introduction. However, success with the systemic approach has been limited.
Systemic delivery of drugs is inherently limited since it is difficult to achieve constant drug delivery to the inflicted region and since systemically administered drugs often cycle through concentration peaks and valleys, resulting in time periods of toxicity and ineffectiveness. Therefore, to be effective, anti-restenosis drugs should be delivered in a localized manner.
One approach for localized drug delivery utilizes stents as delivery vehicles. For example, stents seeded with transfected endothelial cells expressing bacterial beta-galactosidase or human tissue-type plasminogen activator were utilized as therapeutic protein delivery vehicles. See, e.g., Dichek, D. A. et al., “Seeding of Intravascular Stents With Genetically Engineered Endothelial Cells”, Circulation, 80:1347-1353 (1989).
U.S. Pat. No. 5,679,400, International Patent Application WO 91/12779, entitled “Intraluminal Drug Eluting Prosthesis,” and International Patent Application WO 90/13332, entitled “Stent With Sustained Drug Delivery” disclose stent devices capable of delivering antiplatelet agents, anticoagulant agents, antimigratory agents, antimetabolic agents, and other anti-restenosis drugs.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,273,913, 6,383,215, 6,258,121, 6,231,600, 5,837,008, 5,824,048, 5,679,400 and 5,609,629 teach stents coated with various pharmaceutical agents such as Rapamycin, 17-beta-estradiol, Taxol and Dexamethasone.
Although prior art references disclose numerous stents configurations coated with one or more distinct anti-restenosis agents, they do not disclose the inventive stent design of the present application. There is, therefore, a need for a stent design that can effectively provide ostial branch support in a vessel bifurcation and effectively act as a delivery vehicle for drugs useful in preventing restenosis. This is particularly true in complicated cases, such as lesions located at a bifurcation.